A Trip To Remeber
by xxAj98
Summary: Rachel is going on a trip with her friends to a strange island. they have a fun time and then things go bad, oh yeah she invites alex, her BOYFIREND guess who gets jealous. Then things take a turn for the worst
1. Chapter 1

**no i dont own the teen tians...this was suppose to be a one shot and i failed i hope you guys liked it. please write a review it would really make my day, all i want is15 views? is that too much to ask? maybe 5 visitors **

I Rachel Roth was sitting there on the 2 leveled bus coming back with the rest of my friends I sat there cuddled up with him sitting in the front of the bus on the top level…I nuzzled closer as rain drops began to fall.

"Alex?" I asked

"yes Rachel?"

"never mind"

"Rachel why did u invite me on this trip if you were just going to give me the cold shoulder?" he asked nervously

"Maybe its because I didn't want to be alone on this trip?"

"Rachel your on a bus packed full of ur friends? There's Victor, Garfield, ,Jinx ,Bee, Richard, Roy, Barth Tara, Toni and wally?

" Alex you know what I mean…alone as in you're the only one I feel close to ,besides Toni and jinx?"

"I see" he said

Before I knew what was going on I snuggled up to his waist. He wrapped an arm around my waist and started kissing my neck.

Thank you Richard for the extra-large seats I said in my head

"How does that feel?" He said putting a trail of seductive kisses along my neck

"Alex stop someone might see!"

"do you really want me to stop?" he asked softly

"no"

with that being said I sat up and managed to get into his lap facing him. I slowly kiss his lips ,first it was softly then it was made deeper by the pressure in his lips. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth but I teased him. I would open it slowly, and then shut it quickly. Finally he got tired of that and squeezed my ass hard. I gasped and he pushed his tongue into mine

"what the f**** I heard a voice say.

One that was too familiar, I sat back into my chair and pulled away from alex , both of us still panting.

"what are you two doing "said an enraged Richard Grayson.

** ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW (wasn't suppose to be other pov's but oops)**

Why was the universe against me getting pleasure?

"well Richard your smart? What does it look like were doing"?

"RACHEL! I thought you loved me?" he screamed like a 5 year old brat who wasn't getting his way.

"You thought wrong" she said coldly.

Richard just walked away back down the steps to the first floor.

"what's going up there" we heard from a voice I couldn't make out.

Just then the bus stopped and pulled into an airport. Where a private jet was suppose to take us to a vacation that stars rich parents would not tell us.

"uhh guys I hope your not doing anything your older brother would not approve of" said victor

Rachel and I just chuckled.

We slowly got up and walked to the bottom of the bus to gather our luggage from the trunk of the bus.

"don't worry Alex all this waiting will be worth it" she said as she winked at me.

**oh cliff hanger remember 15 views, it would really help even if you dont write a review xD but i would really like it :3 thanks guys bye. oh and like if i dont get those 15 views NO CHAPTER 2 ...sorry that was my evil side _ forgive me**


	2. Chapter 2

I held Alex's hand as we walked through the airport to gate 24. We followed star who desperately clung onto Richards arm as, if begging for attention. We walked through the terminal I was still pissed about the airport security.

10 minutes later, we were getting seated on the jet.

We sat towards the middle of the jet. Richard and star porously sat in front of us. I saw Richard glare at me before he sat down. Behind us was Victor and Bee ,across from us was Jinx and Wally ,in front of them was Roy and Toni , Across them was Garfield and Tara then in the very back sat Barth we all had felt sad for him Toni had picked Roy over him ,Toni was a beautiful girl Barth had a legit reason for his sadness we all hopped that would go away when he met a girl from the island.

As the flight went on I could hear Richard whisper sweet nothings into Star's ear.

"Rachel" Alex spoke.

"yes?"

"can we finish what we started on the bus"?

"S- NO!" yelled victor from behind us.

"Come on "I said pulling alex by the hand bringing him to the back of jet.

Alex's P.O.V

Thank you universe I said in my head

After we sat down I started to kiss Rachel roughly sliding my tongue into her mouth messaging the roof of her mouth .A low moan escaped her mouth ,thank god no one heard her.

I pulled her into my lap facing me. I slid my hand up the back of her shirt slowly unhooking her bra.

"so that's how you want to play Alex?" she asked

"who said I was playing?

"Ok then Alex"

Rachel's P.O.V

I was intent on getting back at alex for un-hooking my bra. I pulled back panting ,and began to stroke his chest over and over and each time stopping at the band of his pants. I could feel him getting aroused

"Rachel…stop teasing me"

"Your begging isn't going to help you" I said sweetly

"Please just give me what I need " he pleaded

"Oh Rachel you're going to get it " he said

" Not today alex" I said kissing him.

He pulled me a lot closer than before messaging my lower back. I moaned louder then before.

I pulled back panting harder. I started to get up but Alex pulled me back into his lap.

"where do you think you're going?" he asked hungrily

"nowhere now?

I sat back down, I started to curl up in his lap drifting to sleep.

I woke up to alex's head cuddled against mine.

"wake up" said Jinx "were here"

"well where are we?" I asked

"WHERE IN FIJI!" Yelled an excited star.

We started to get up and head off the jet, I pulled Alex by the hand.

We gathered into a black hummer limo.

"wow star it was nice of your parents to arrange this vacation for us Said Toni

We all nodded in agreement

"Oh but hold your words until you see the house and the beach!"

35 minutes later the limo drove through brass gates leading up to a huge estate.

"Whoa" said wally

we got out of the limo and star gave us maps of the estate.

We were all astonished and star looked at us innocently.

"OH MY GOD I WANNA GO THERE" pointing at the map yelled Garfield as he pulled Tara by the arm

"uhh bye guys" Tara said

Everyone started to split us leaving Me ,Alex, Star, and Richard.

"I guess i can show you around?" star said unlocking the huge door. It looked like a hotel lobby. We walked through as star walked over to the large sliding glass windows and we came to two paths.

"this one leads to the rooms she said pointing at the left path and that one leads to just about everything else.

We walked in silence, we came to a large all glass building this is the main house where we make breakfast and that's the living room she said point to the large sink in area. The house was equipped with all marble counter tops, white walls ,marble fireplace , marble bar , four leather couches , marble tiles and glass tables.

"wow" I said

We headed out of the door to the next building that had neon lights that spelled out game room .

"As you can see that's the Game room" star said.

I could see Garfield inside.

We headed down the path and came to an all brick building that read library

The last building we came across was the ball room.

We walked farther down the path then came to large lit up sign that read "FUN WORLD"

"well this is Fun World..." said star it's not opened now we have to wait for the workers to come in tomorrow, there's 9 water slides 3 hot tubs on the corners of the land , a large wave pool in the middle, then the boardwalk to the beach. You guys can go check that out if you want "she said

"uhh were going to head back to our room now"

"oh Yeah you guys can just pick which ones you want, anyone other than the one with the pink door. That one's mine. "star said

"K I said walking off pulling Alex by the hand.

"Your still going to get it Rachel." Alex said softly

"I'm so scared "

I and Alex went back to where the two paths met and we headed onto the left path. We came across many different bungalows. We stopped at the 5th one and opened the door. A king sized canopy bed laid in the middle with two wooden bed side tables, a large armoire, a mini fridge that held every snack imaginable to mankind. Then there was a wooden door that led to a bath room. There was a large walk in shower, two sinks and a white toilet.

"well this is nice alex said flopping down on the bed.

"i thought i was going to get it"i said sweetly

" oh you are he said pulling me onto the bed

"oh alex"

**ok i got 34 views and 12 vistors yay! lol so thank you guys if i can get a few more views on this chapter ill upload another chapter ITS GOING TO BE A LEMON! I REPEAT ITS GOING TO BE A LEMON! so if you dont like lemons dont read this. It should be rated M but like yeah thank you! guys! :3 longest chapter thus far WOOP!**


	3. Chapter 3

"can't I get it after a shower? Possibly after dinner?" I asked?

"ehh fine" he smirked

I got up and walked to the shower grabbing a black tank top and white shorts.

I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower letting the hot water run against my tense muscles.

I heard a knock at the door

"what it is? "I called

"I gotta pee" alex replied

"can't you wait 5 minutes?

"if only I could"

"oh my god alex pee in a bush!"

"believe me I would but, animals live in bushes I rather not moon a poor defenseless creature."

"fine Alex come in" I said taking in a deep breath.

The door slowly opened reviling a shirtless Alex

"my eyes are closed don't worrie"

I heard a tinkling sound flowing into the toilet. Gross I whispered to myself. Alex zipped back up and I heard the water run and he left before saying:

"sorry Rachel".

I finished up and dressed I walked outside and saw the half-naked, Alex lying in bed flipping through the channels.

"get a shirt I want to go to the main house. I want food!" I said

"what's in it for me?" he asked?

"you know what" I said winking

"K " he said rushing to find I shirt. I smirked

We slowly walked down the path that leads to where the two paths met we walked in silence hearing laughter coming from inside the glass building. Everyone was seated in the living room eating pizza.

"look who it is" said Toni while she was cuddled up next to Roy.

" yeah look who…"I said glaring at robin who pecked Star's lips

"there's food on the counter " Wally said taking a seat next to Jinx.

"K guys were going to play truth or dare" Garfield said excitedly.

" who wants to go first?"

"I will" garth said

"I dare you all to go streaking down the line of the beach." He said taking a sip of his coke.

"B-but…Tara" stammered

"isn't that illegal?" whispered Jinx.

"probably" groaned Bee

" well either you do it or you have to do the second choice." Joked Garth .

"fine we all finally said.

All of us stood up and walked towards the beach.

"oh god why?" complained Garfield.

"this game was your bright idea shot back " robin

"Okie guys time for you dare!" Garth smirked.

I slowly undressed. Leaving on my bra and panties. Everyone did the same.

"now jog" smirked Garth.

"nice going Garfield" Tara said.

**ALEX'S POV**

oh my god, Rachel's butt, look away don't look, don't do I Alex ,O.O ALEX WHY DID YOU LOOK, thank you soo much Garth for making me feel like a pervert.  
"down boy I said in my head"

**15 minutes later**

I pulled out my phone and text jinx

Dude dare me to kiss alex!

What? Have you been taking bathsalts?

DUDE! Not the time I soo wanna do it but I don't want to hear boy blunders mouth.

Fine. Yes! I said in my head

"Rachel!, I dare you to kiss Alex "

"wait what?"

I could see boy blunders face turn a burning red as anger filled his body. Star put her arm around his neck, but she quickly shook it off.

** ALEX'S POV (AGAIN)**

Thank you jinx I said to myself. Perfect wing man, Rachel turned to me and crawled into my lap slowly kissing my neck making her way up to my lips and nibbled at my bottom lip and passionately kissing my lips. OH THANK YOU UNIVERS! I said in my head as sparks began to grow.

"UHHH GUYS! This is getting kinda graphic" yelled Garfield.

She didn't pull back, maybe we should go? She said panting

"WHY JINX WHY?" Yelled victor? "Now my little sister is going to go get laid."

Rachel's face turned bright red.

"you bet she is" I said smirking. I picked her up and walked outside down the path back to our room.

Once we got there I place her on the bed, and kissed her again .I reached my hands under her waist to press her tighter to me. We went slowly for a while, but I was starting to lose control. I snaked my tongue in and out of her mouth, and running a hand on the inside of her inner thigh.

"oh god Alex" she moaned

"you liked that?" I asked I pushed her down farther into the bed, kissing her chest. She made work of taking off my shirt.

"oh alex" she said again as she traced her hands along my chest.

I slowly un buttoned her pants, sliding them off her as she tensed. I cupped her vagina

"Alex please?"

"oh noo Rachel you made me wait and so will you"

"but Alex she whinned!"

"oh but Rachel you will now have to understand what its like to have to wait!"

"please? She whinned"

"fine! How could I say no to that?

I slid off my pants climbing onto her almost there I said in my head.

" ALEX PLEASE!" she screamed.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

AHHH WHY I SCREAMED in my head

"who it is it she called"

"its robin"


	4. Chapter 4

_**ok guys this is not the 4th chapter of a trip to remember, i needed help on it i got that _far,into the story so it would really help it someone wrote a reivew and told me how they wanted the story to continue im kinda have a writers block ,so thanks.**_

_**if you could tell me what other parings you would like im all ears.**_

_**the only request i have is that if i can just get 5 reivews saying what you want to happen in the story ill take two of the best ideas and use them**_

_**:D thank you soo much guys i had gotten 100 views in one day so it makes a kid feel good.**_

_**oh and an extra thank you to : **_

_**arya10saphira**_

_**YZonta and**_

_**ravenfan253 for following my story**_

_**ok so im continuing my story now :D another extra thanks to**_

_**Guiltysnowkitten HarleysRevenge Snix7 Zonta arya10saphira estheralex16 midnightheula ravenfan253 rephiamluvers123**_

_**for following my story...i will now be talking my reviews and incorparating them into the story even if i did get 8..thats still ok**_

_**and i got 1,000 views in the last two months so thanks :D**_


	5. Chapter four (the real one)

Alex's pov

Why is the world against me getting laid? I mummer. Rachel slid from underneath me and put back on her shorts.

'Just a second' she called

She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Uhh alex could we be alone"

"Sure" i said brightly kissing her forehead leaving the room.

RACHEL'S POV

I sat on the bed,Richard following my lead

" im sorry"he said slowly

I nodded my head knowing what he was talking about. Moments later we shared a moment of staring as we got closer,Richard pulled me in a lot closer and softly kissed my lips (OHMAHGWASHHH) this was different from my last kiss soft and passionate vs hot and heavy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. (HOLY SHITTIES- aj) a loud scream came from a distraught star

"Richard i thought you loved me? She yelled

"Whats going on ? Alex asked stepping into the room

"Your girl friends a whore thats what,oh and dinners ready" she said smugly leaving

"Maybe i should go" Richard said leaving

"What just happened? And whats with star?

"Uhh...i sorta kissed Richard. Alex stared at me with a blank expression.

"Sorta"?he asked

I nodded

(AWKWARD MOMENT O.O)

"Well its time for dinner he said grabbing a

"Your not mad?" I asked m

" should i? He responded

**NO ONE POV. Mine i guess? Le narrator?**

Star opened draw that help a strange blue liquid. She walked back up the path to the main was arth sitting alone

"Hey could you help me?

"Sure"

"Pour this into alex's cup during dinner "she said placing the small bottle with the strange blue liquid into his hand.

"Uhh ok"

Wally and jinx came in followed by the rest. As everyone sat down dinner was served. Star sat smiling smugly watching Barth pour the strange blue liquid into an unsuspecting Alex's coke.

There was a knock at the front door as a blond haired blue eyed girl with amazing curves stepped in wearing a red tank top and dark blue shorts walked in

HARLEY! Rachel, jinx and toni ran over to hug her.

"Guys this is harley"

"I thought you where with " toni asked

"I was but mista-jay and bruce where having a bit to much fun so i came to vist my favorite said with her Brooklyn accent.

Well were finished with dinner lets show you around. Rachel said pulling harley by the arm.

Everyone else finished dinner and went to their various locations after all they had a long day. Leaving star and an confused high off of strange blue liquid alex.

Star helped him off the chair and onto the couch. She slowly undressed...

CLIFT HANGER WOOOO

THANK YOU HUMANS xD more reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6

dear readers i fairly sorry to tell you i shall not be finishing a trip to remember, as i look back on reading i dont understand why i wrote in the first place...

if you would like to see my other work i have now made a fictionpress account and you can read my other story O_O

s/3138362/1/tenebris-secretum

im really sorry about that O_O

forgive aj please


End file.
